


By Your Side

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [12]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows<br/>So many things you never show</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderHerBlackWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderHerBlackWings/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [querencia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/querencia/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [mettzex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettzex/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts).



 

 

Rick heard Michonne sobbing, the sound which echoed down the hall. He maneuvered cautiously down the unexplored corridor and as he approached, Rick's glare focused on her. He was close enough to see the tracks from her tears on her face and wanted nothing more than to comfort her; to thank her for how great she's been with Carl and hoped he could repay the debt.

The night before Carl came by his cell but did not enter and Rick resisted the urge to ask his son why he was avoiding him and pretended to be asleep.  Eyes fixed on the ceiling, Rick spent the whole night wondering what Michonne and Carl talked about as he lay on his beaten mattress.

Michonne stood there with that stone cold look in her eyes. That look, that she had perfected till it became almost natural. He was intrigued by her silence, her stealth, her no-nonsense attitude that made her a force to be reckoned with. Although they met on tumultuous terms, Rick felt lucky to have her in the group.

He placed his hands on his hips, his forehead crinkling. He unsuccessfully pushed the thoughts of her natural beauty and sexual allure out of his mind. Michonne was most familiar with that particular expression; she could see the longing in his stunning cerulean eyes and wondered why he held back.

"What do you want from me, Rick?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay, he swallowed the lump in his throat, If you needed someone…me..." He ran his hands through his dark curly hair and cleared his throat. "To talk too…"

"I'm fine..." She sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish things where different…" All the tragic events that had transpired weighed heavy on her and she was unable to contain her sadness. She wanted too, she hated being so vulnerable. 

"We all do, you're not alone." He said as firmly as he could, stepping closer to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  She did not respond, but he knew by her softened expression, that she felt comfort in his words. She sniffled again as she wiped her tear-stained faced. He fought back his urge to take her in his arms and hold her, although he wanted to so badly. He cursed at himself for being so intimidated by her.

"We should head back; it's not safe down here."

"I don't wanna go back. I wanna be alone…"

Disappointed, that she'd pushed him away, he understood. He stepped back. turned and was about to make his way down the corridors.  "Be careful down here..."  he added, inside, he knew Michonne was fully capable of handling herself.

"Rick, I want to be alone with you..."

He paused and was momentarily staggered. The usually quick-witted Sheriff was unsure of what the stunning dark-skinned woman was implying, her expression was still unreadable.  When his forehead began to crinkle;  a sweet smile to slightly emerge across Michonne's lips.

"With me..." He said, closing the space between them, he wanted nothing more than to be by her side. 

"Yes with you..."With a flash of white teeth, from beneath her tempting bee-stung lips, she smiles, warmly at the handsome man.

Rick needed no further invitation; he pulled Michonne's lithe waist to him, and gently engulfed her in his embrace.

"There's no place, I'd rather be than here with you." His words lull her and she goes lax in his firm arms. He slid his hands down her enticing back until warm, silky skin met his fingertips and made him groan with pleasure. She sweetly peppered kisses into the crook of his neck. His control was crushed.

Against the wet drag of his demanding mouth, he crushed his lips into hers, cupping her pretty face, smothering her with hungry kisses, as he groped her soft, round, flawless ass. She palmed the bulge pressed against his jeans and felt his erection, rock hard and seeking, his eyes slammed shut and he moaned at her touch.

"Let's get outta here," Michonne panted, still slightly out of breath.

"Where..?" He wondered if she had changed her mind.

"Follow me…" She gave him a reassuring smile, grabbed him by the hand, taking the lead.

They made haste down the dark unexplored corridors until they reached the safety of cell block C. Where Michonne sauntered into the shower room and began to slowly and ever so gracefully remove her clothes until she was totally nude.

Rick's eyes lustfully gazed over her sleek, sexy frame. He hungered for everything he saw, while unblinkingly removing his shirt and boots. She inhaled sharply and unbuckled his belt, and smiled as her fingers worked nimbly on his button and zipper. His heavy shaft spilled into her hand. He growled at her skilled hands as she stroked his cock, causing it to tingle achingly.

He shimmied out of his jeans, while she turned on the water. Underneath the warm stream, they resumed kissing each other with uninhibited longing and lust. She turned her back to him and pressed her beautiful ass against his raging hard-on. He fingered her carefully from behind, sliding his skillful fingers into her folds, listening to her gasps as he touched her so privately. Her hips swirled under his hands and bent him in a tight figure-eight.

He growled deep in his chest. She shook her head, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she rode his fingertips. He withdrew his fingers and she shuddered as his cock filled their place, sliding slowly, deeply, until she had all of him.

"I'm so close," she whimpered, moving faster, matching his pace with her figures, moving his hips at an agonizing tempo, her body clenched him viciously as she came screaming and calling out his name.

She clenched again in her womb and Rick hissed. She purred, her head thrown back in rapture. She moved with him, rocking her hips in perfect unison with his.

"So good, Michonne, so damn good." slamming his balls hard against her core. Bracing as he pumped mercilessly, she never felt anything so violent and good at the same time. His cock erupted like never before, her power driving it to unprecedented climax. He pumped blindly, swearing, trembling, unable to do anything except come for her in an endless stream. Rutting frantically, pumping his hot seed into her willing body. Delirious, they called each other's names, clutching one another, as they rode out their climax.

"You're not alone Michonne. Not anymore… You're one of us."

 

**Author's Note:**

>  Inspired by: 'In life there are some people your going to lose in order to find yourself.'


End file.
